The way the universe ends
by deathsentenceproductionz
Summary: What holds the universe together? The ends of reality are coming undone, the greatest law has been broken and now the Reapers are free. Massive crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The way the universe ends

Merry Christmas, my gift is a new story! Thank you all for sticking by while I'm just being lazy. Anyway this is step outside my comfort zone so I may suck ass and if it does I apologize before hand.

I would like to warn readers that this is a M rated story. Some chapters with include death, mutilation, drugs, and more. (Or not. It depends.)

Chapter 1: a whole other world.

Pain. That's all I felt but the pain was slowly receding. All that remained was the tiredness and the sense of accomplishment. Why though? What did I do that I'd feel like I could finally die? I was about to give in to the sleep when I remembered an old song. 'There ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good'. So I fought against the sleep threatening to claim me. I felt grass underneath my hands and the warm sun on my face. "Hey partner, ya alright?" I heard a voice ask. It had a southern drawl to it, like a hick but feminine enough to tell who ever it was, was undoubtedly a female. I felt something poke me in chest. "Partner?" I groaned as I opened my eyes only to get a barrage of colors. After blinking a few times my eyes finally focused to see a horse standing over me. Well not exactly a horse but there was something wrong. The pony was orange with blond hair and what looked like a stetson hat. The emerald colored eyed had a worried looked but gazed into mine like they were trying to pierce my soul. There was three dots under each eye that looked like freckles. I gripped my head as I slowly sat up.

"Oh man, my head." I murmured as the pounding intensified.

"Y'all alright?" A voice next to me asked and I froze. Out the corner of my eye I swore I saw the pony's mouth move.

"Did you just talk?" I had to ask for my own sanity. The pony gave a confused looked then put her hoof to my head.

"Ya musta hit yer head pretty hard huh?" The pony said with concern in her voice. My eyes widened as my brain went into overdrive. 'A talking pony? Nope, nope, nope, nope, NOPE!' After my mental breakdown I did the only logical thing that came to mind, scream and get as far as I could away from the pony, and I did just that. I opened my mouth to let out a scream as I scrambled to my feet. Unfortunately my body wasn't ready for the complexed commands yet since I ended up falling back down.

"Calm down! Ah ain't gonna hurt ya." The pony said as it slowly approached. It sat down and extended its right forehoof. "Mah name's Applejack, what's yers?" It asked in a slow friendly way. I reached my hand out slowly and wrapped my fingers around its hoof.

"Joshua." I said slowly. The orange pony smiled.

"See? Was that so hard?" Applejack asked. I saw another figure running up out the corner of my eye. I turned to see a light purple unicorn with darker hair with a lighter shade of violet and pink on one side of the horn. 'Oh dear god I've gone insane.'

"Applejack I heard...a...scream?" The unicorn had a confused look as is sized me up. "Who's this?" She asked the orange pony.

"This 'ere is Joshua. Be careful though, ah don't think he's used ta talkin' ponies." Applejack warned the unicorn, who gave me a quizzical look.

"Oh!" A look of understanding flashed through its purple eyes. "Yes! I forgot. The princesses said they were sending somepony special to Ponyville. I assumed it would be a pony but I guess not." The voice was also female. She extended one of her hoofs which I gave a blank look at before shifting my gaze over to Applejack, giving her a 'help me out here' look. The pony blessedly picked up on the look.

"Errrr Twilight? Maybe you should give 'im some space." 'Twilight' gave Applejack a confused look but took a few steps back.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself before whispering into the orange pony's ear.

"Alright sugarcube, now ah know this is hard 'n all to take in but what's the last thing ya remember?" She asked and I gave her a blank look as I tried to remember.

"There was a war." I finally said looking at the shocked looks of both the ponies.

"A war?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "Do you remember what happened during this war?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I do remember a feeling of accomplishment and resignation." Both gave a confused look.

"Looks like whatever spell the princesses used caused some amnesia." Twilight muttered.

"Can't ya fix it?" Applejack asked her.

"No." Twilight shook her head. "I don't know what spell they used so if I tried I could cause more damage to his mind." She put a hoof to her chin as she thought. "The best I could do is ask Celestia to come here tomorrow and possibly fix it or take him to her but if he freaked out about us the culture shook of the rest of the ponies could end up permanently damaging him. Especially if he meets Pinkie before he's ready." Applejack absently nodded.

"So keep 'im at mah place until the princess comes?" Twilight nodded.

"But you might want to warn your family though. Big Mac might not freak him out to much since he's quiet and all but Applebloom might give him a shock. Just introduce him to pony culture slowly until Celestia comes here." She began trotting off. "I'm going to go write her now. REMEMBER! FOAL STEPS!" I gave a confused glance. I was completely lost but it looked like the country pony understood, so I guess who cares?

"Can ya stand?" She asked.

"I think so." I replied and slowly got to my feet. It looked like my body could finally comply with my brain's commands. I got up on my feet and tested my legs. They seemed ready enough so I gave her a smile and a thumbs up. The pony was level with my shoulders, jeeze I know I'm short as fuck for an adult male but I don't need to be reminded.

"Well then ya hungry?" Before I could answer my stomach gave a large growl. She chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Well come on then." She started to walk off with me right behind her. I noticed a picture of three apples on her flank and when I asked about it she gave another chuckled before answering. "That's mah cutie mark. It shows what mah specail talent is. All ponies have them except for some foals." It made about enough sense as talking ponies so I went with it. "Ah got a question though what's that long blue thing y'all wearin'." I looked to see the orange mare gesturing to my trench coat.

"My trench coat?" I asked point at the article of clothing.

"It that what that's called? Well ah'll be. It looks like dress." She giggled as I unbottoned the coat letting the sides open up to reveal a grey shirt and black shorts with a yellow strip on both legs. "Oh ah see. It's just a long coat." After that we walked in silence until we reached a regular two-story farm house. "It ain't much, but it's home." She said as we continued on. Once we got to the door she signalled for me to wait outside. Which I complied as she walked in. I sat down on the wooden porch and looked up at the sky. The clouds seemed to be pushed by streaks of colors. 'I have to ask when I get the chance.' I was actually enjoying watching the sky until I felt a weight in my lap. I looked down to see a orange eyes...very close to my own.

"Um...Hi?" It was more of a question than an actual greeting but the orange eyes seems to light up.

"Hello ah'm Applebloom."she chirped.

'So this is the pony that's suppose to shock me eh? So much for-'

The orange eyes disappeared as large ocean orbs framed by pink appeared. "Jesus!" I shouted as I launched myself away. I hit my head on the front of the house and tried to calm my beating heart as well as refocusing my vision. There was a pink pony with darker pink puffy hair and blue eyes. I didn't get a reprieve from the pink menace as it rushed back up to my face.

"Hello my name's Pinkie pie. Are you new? Oh you must be new because I know everypony here but I don't know you. It's a good my Pinkie sense kicked in or else I would've missed making a new friend and mmmphfff." The pink pony's verbal assault was cut off by a familiar orange hoof which not only cut her off but also pushed her back a few feet.

"Pinkie! Yer scaring him!" Applejack's voice filled my ears. "Ah'm suppose to be keeping 'im calm 'n here you are tryin' to give 'im a heart attack." While I wasn't happy that I was being treated like I was this fragile thing, I was greatful for getting a reprieve from...whatever the hell THAT thing was. She looked back at me. "Are ya ok?"

"Yeah...that pony came out of nowhere." I said as the pink pony removed the orange hoof.

"I was on your head for several minutes silly but you didn't notice me so I decided to say hi!"

Wait...how? My head was tilted at a forty five degree angle when I was staring at the clouds and I'm sure I would've felt her on my head when I was talking to Applebloom. My eyes widened at the name. Shit! Applebloom was on my lap. I quickly got up to see a small pale orange pony upside down. "Sorry Applebloom. She errrr..."I searched for the right word. "Surprised me." Nailed it. The young pony got right side up and shook the dirt off herself.

"Ah'm ok." I gave a sigh of relief. I opened my mouth to say something but the ridiculousness of the day so far made me close my mouth and shake my head. Was this my new life? Whatever the hell my old life was I can guarantee that it wasn't this exciting...I hope. 'Meh I'll figure it out tomorrow when Twilight gets this Celestia to come and fix whatever she fucked up in the first place.'

"I can't throw him a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party? Why not? Does he not like parties but everypony loves my parties! I'll throw him the best party mmmmmmphffff." She was cut off again as AJ put her hoof back over the pink menace's mouth but it continued to talk even though what it was saying was extremely muffled. I gave the cow mare a confused look.

"This here is Pinkie pie. The one we hoped wouldn't show up until after ya get yer memory fix." She explained. There was a gasp and pink filled my vision as I was whipped back and forth.

"OH NO! He can't remember? That's HORRIBLE! You poor, poor, poor-". Thankfully Applejack cut her off before I ran out of oxygen.

"Pinkie! He needs air!" She said pushing the pink menace off and away. "Ya alright?"

"Peachy." I said as I refocused my eyes.

"Anyway no Pinkie you can't throw him a party yet. Not until the Princesses come tomorrow and he gets his memory back." The orange pony continued talking to that pink...THING. The pink pony seemed to be saddened by not being able to throw a party.

"You know what? Whatever I did in my previous life I deserve a large party." I said then adopted a mock thinking pose. "Now I wonder who would be up to the task?" I grinned as the pink pony jumped up and down.

"Me! Me!" She screamed happily. I ignored her and continued my mock thinking.

"Hmmmmm...Applejack what do you think? Who in this small town can throw a good party?" She flashed me a withered looked before being tackled by a blur of pink.

"Applejack! Me!me!me!me!me!me!me!me!me!me!me!" Pinkie shouted into her face as the downed pony gave me a 'make it stop' look.

"Pinkie would you like to throw me a party?" Pink returned with a vengeance.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" Then she was gone. No really she was gone and the proof that she here in the first place was a cloud of dirt shaped like the said menace.

"Ah think you just made Pinkie the happiest pony in Equestria." Applejack said with a chuckle.

"Well she seemed actually depressed from being denied throwing a party. So why not? Who am I to deny a perso...errr pony happiness?" Applejack gave me a look. "What?"

"Nothing you just remind me of the last human who walked through Equestria." She said with a far off look in her eye.

"John? He was awesome but then he had to leave...it crushed Scootaloo...ah never seen her cry so much before." Applebloom rejoined the conversation but the topic made me think. There was a human being in this colorful world of talking ponies and he left? Was there a way to get back to wherever I'm from?

"There was a human before me?" I approached cautiously. I mean it would take a complete idiot not to see that the topic was sensitive.

"Yeah his name was John Hull." Applejack answered. A wall of bricks hit me metaphorically. Hull?

"Did you just say John Hull?" I asked with clenched fists. Applejack scooted the littler pony behind her before answering.

"Yeah ah did. Why?" A memory fragment wormed it's way towards the front of my mind. It was of a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was hitting buttons on some kind of computer panel. I lifted a long object up and pulled a bolt on it's side back. It snapped back forward with a metal hitting metal sound. I hefted the object until the end was pressed my right shoulder. "You sure you know how to work this?" I called over to him.

"Yeah! I think I entered the algorithm entered correctly. I'm just waiting for a lock!" He shouted back.

"Well hurry up! I don't think our guests are gonna wait around while we sit here with our thumbs up our asses!" I called back as a inhuman scream echoed down the hall. "Besides why should I trust you anyways? As far as I'm concerned you caused all this mess!" Three things darted around the corner. There was three loud bangs from the object in my hands and the three things dropped. I tried to make them out but they were too fuzzy to make out. They looked humanoid but the sounds they made me think differently.

"It wasn't-argh!" His scream of pain made me whip around and more bangs came from the object. I ran up to him only to see a large pool of blood forming around him. "Tell Princess Celestia what happened here. Tell her the dimensional rift is tearing itself apart and I'm sorry." He lifted a envelope. "Give her this...she'll know what to do." The memory hazed over and blackness crept over me. It was a weightless feeling until the the haze lifted. The area around me was war torn and what buildings that were not just ruble were heavily damaged. "Sir!" I looked over to see a young teen running up to me. "The last robotic squid is right over the White house and all the demo charges are placed." He reported to me.

"Good work." I walked up to a large number of humans with the same object only with different shapes. "Alright! This is it! The last of those robo squids is in position. We get to kill two birds with one stone. One we blow the last of those colossal machine to kindom come and we get blow the symbol of a failed system!" I yelled and the a thunderous yell of all of humanity shook my eardrums.

"URAH! URAH! UUUURRRRAH!" They called as I pressed the detonater and enormous explosion detonated behind me. The dirt cloud encompassed me as the secondary explosion were heard. They all cheered but it died as low groan and gutteral growls were heard. I turned to face whatever was coming when pain lanced through my back and I dropped to the ground. I saw the same teen who reported to me earlier standing over me with a smoking object.

"Sorry sir but I've decided to go another route." He lifted the object up. Another loud explosion echoed and the memory shattered into many pieces, leaving only the empty floating feeling. 'Ah so that's what I did to feel like I could take the dirt nap but now the question is, what now?' I heard a voice but couldn't make out what it was saying or who is was. I tried to ignore it but a new voice rattled the empty room I was in.

"JOSHUA!"

"Applejack! Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Ah...ah don't know we started talking about John Hull and...he got angry, grabbed his head, dropped to the ground and started screaming his head off."

"It looks like it you found a. amnesiac trigger."

"The who-what now?" I groaned at the back and forth between the two voices. I. couldn't tell who the other voice was but it looked like my groan caught their attention. "Ah think he's waking up." I opened my eyes to a barrage of colours and low whine in my ears. I blinked several times and my vision cleared. I saw Applejack above me with her face close to mine. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry. "Ya alright?" She just simply asked.

"Yeah." I tried getting up but paused as the orange pony remained motionless. "Can I get up?"

"Well ain't he a tough one? Too bad he already blew it by screaming like a little filly." I heard a new voice but it sounded a little tomboyish.

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard the unicorn I met earlier today scold this 'Rainbow Dash'. "He has amnesia! There's no telling what he experienced. It could be so horrible it could cause damage to the already fragile psyche."

"Whatever Twilight. He probably just had a bad dream. This is why John was cooler. He'd never let something so stupid drop him." The tomboy voice gloated. As Twilight and the new voice went at it, Applejack backed off slowly so I could get up. After getting to my feet I got a good look of this 'Rainbow Dash'. She was a cyan pony with wings that had rainbow hair and magenta eyes. Her eyes also held something else I could place but it disappeared so fast I could've imagined it. I turned to apologize to Applejack but the scene quickly changed to a nice field in the middle of nowhere. I turned back to face Rainbow Dash but in her place was a blond hair girl with electric blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked and she just giggled.

"You don't remember me?" She asked back and I shook my head. "Well I suppose that's to be expected. Princess Celestia really messed up on this one huh?" I gave her a dumb look. She answered my unasked question. "A lot more people know about them then you think."

"Is this real?" I had to ask.

"What is reality? All you see, touch, taste and hear is all just your brain trying to comprehend the surrounding it's in." She said offhandly.

"Always a scientist, huh Sam?" I clamped my mouth shut. I just said that with no thought whatsoever.

"So you do remember but to actually answer your question no. This isn't real. I'm just a fragment of your mind." She explained as she waved her hand over the field. It changed to a destroyed city with those towering mechanical squids everywhere. "They are coming back. The dimensional rift is too damaged to stop them and this time it'll be an armada that will darken the sky. Your earth was only the beginning. The first casualty so to speak but soon everything will fall to their slaughter."

"Who's they?" She pointed to the metal squid.

"The Reapers. They come every few trillion years and wipe out the more advanced civilizations while leaving the more primitive ones." She paused as she took a deep breath. "But no more. The ability to access alternate dimensions is considered the ultimate taboo for them. So now everything must be destroyed. A complete restart on life."

"How do I stop them?" She started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Calm down. Your just so much like your father it's scary. Right down to his taste in mares." I stood there with the most stupid look I could ever have on my face. She snapped her fingers and the rainbow maned pony appeared. I started waving my hands in front of me frantically.

"You got it all wrong. I don't like ponies like that. I'm also pretty sure that falls under bestiality." I explained.

"Sure, sure but anyway you still have that letter you were suppose to deliver to Celestia?" She asked and I reached into into one of my pocket. I pulled out a semi bloody envelope. "Good, it's time for us to part. Deliver the letter and go save the multiverse." The area turned pure white before I was back at Applejack's farm. With my hand on the cyan pony's cheek. She looked angry but a red tint crossed her muzzle. I dropped my hand and immediately turned to Twilight.

"We need to see the Princess. Now." She caught the urgency in my voice.

"Well there's a train coming in ten minutes that goes to Canterlot." She thought out loud.

"That'll have to do. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The sun's plea

Train to Canterlot

Joshua's pov

"Ok let me go over the checklist." I groaned at Twilight's endless checklists.

"Didn't you already go over the checklist?" Dash asked hopefully.

"That was a checklist for the checklist." The purple unicorn explained smugly. I learned over into Dash's ear.

"Is being smug about the list on the checklist?" She clamped a hoof over her muzzle as snorts eminated from her mouth. Twilight shot us a glare.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"Nothing." We both answered with the straightest face we could have. The unicorn gave another glare before walking away and continued on her checklist. Dash was the first to crack and busted out laughing. I cracked a smile as the pegasus rolled on the ground laughing.

"Ummmm...excuse me." I turned around to see another pegasus. This one was buttered colored, with teal eyes and pink hair.

"Oh hello." I greeted in a very friendly manner but she hid behind her mane anyway.

"Hello...my name is..." She muttered the rest. Dash seemed to recover enough to breath and stand back up.

"Come on Fluttershy. This guy is cool, there's no need to be shy." She patted a hoof on my shoulder as she talked to her friend.

"Oh...sorry. What's your name?" She finally asked. I opened my mouth but the cyan pegasus beat me to it.

"This is Joshua. He's another human." She boasted. I gave her a deadpan look but remained silent. A loud gasp cut the the rest of a conversation. I ran to the window to see a large lighting storm cloud over a large castle. The cloud was piycbe black with shadows moving inside. The color streaks return and tried to move the cloud only to fail. A pluse rocketed outward knocking away all the dots. "Why can't the weather team move that cloud?" Rainbow asked only to have her question answered by shadows moving within. Soon mechanical tentacles were seen coming out towards the castle. A loud mechanical noise sounded out shattering the train windows. I ducked as it rained glass.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked. I got a chorus of half hearted 'yeahs' except from the regal white unicorn.

"Ugh! What is THAT ugly ruffian?" The unicorn shouted her question. The elongated body of the robo squid started to come out of the cloud until a golden beam fired out from the castle and slammed into the large machine. The machine gave another mechanical groan before retreating back into the cloud slowly. Another beam being a deep blue in colour hit the cloud. As fast as the cloud and machines came they were gone.

"What the hell was THAT!" I shouted. That was a most impressive display of raw power I've ever seen.

"No matter what that thing was, it still don't match the power of the sun's rage." Twilight said proudly. I just gave a confused look.

"Twilight!" A purple and green lizard ran by me with a rolled up parchment. "Letter from Celestia." The parchment levitated over to the unicorn with a purple aura around it.

"Oh! What's it say!" A weight appeared and disappeared on top of my head. I glanced upwards and saw something pink bouncing on my head.

"It says to come to the castle immediately upon arrival." She said as a pink bubble started to form around the castle. "Things must be bad if their using Shining's shield spell." Another black storm cloud appeared being at least double the size it was before but instead of another machine coming out; the cloud instead sat there. As the pink bubble completely formed around the city red beams shot out of the cloud. The beams pounded against the shield like a drum. The train pulled into a tunnel cutting off all sight of the horrific scene. The train compartment descended into a chilling silence for a few minutes.

"Wha-what was that?" The Lizard asked fearfully.

"I don't- ." An loud mechanical buzzing sound cut her off as a red beam lanced through the mountain and the train cart behind us.

"Move!" I yelled as the buzzingo got louder. The ponies all moved towards the front as red beam blasted through the train cart we were just in. "Go! Go! Go!" I kept urging them to move faster. Another beam broke through causing a explosion that threw me against the train's wall. My vision started to fade to black but I was shaken back awake by the orange pony. She started to move while I got up and followed. By now the train left the tunnel making it a larger target. A red beam fired straight down at the trains steam engine, destroying it completely but fortunately the speed it had got us safely inside the bubble. The doors blew open and a white male unicorn walked in with blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"Are you girls ok?" He asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah thanks to Joshua here." Twilight answered.

"I didn't do anything." I retorted breathlessly.

"Well still thank you for pro-." A loud mechanical voice interrupted.

"Foolish organics. This resistance is futile." Then several beams started pounding the shield at once. The white unicorn grunted as his horn sparked.

"Maybe this isn't the best time. Come on. My shield isn't gonna last too much longer." He turned around and ran. We all followed, some had it easier than others and by that I mean I lagged behind since i only had two legs. Reapers started coming down onto the shield from the cloud. Their tentical legs locking onto the the smooth shield.

"Don't you have any anti-air weaponry?" I called over to the male leading the group.

"We have one. Something called an Ion cannon. I don't know the details but no pony can use it, only humans!" He called back.

"I'll do it!" I shouted. He stopped and spun around.

"Really? That's great! You girls get to the Princesses. I'll take you to the cannon." I paused and handed Dash the semi bloody envelope.

"Make sure this gets to Celestia." I said. She nodded, took the not bloody part in her mouth and ran off with the other girls. I took off with the male pony through the streets were concerned citizens stood out and looked up in mild interest. "How long until your shield fails?" Another beam hit and started to crack the bubble. Another Reaper saw this and landed where the crack was a fired yet another beam straight onto the failing shield. Shining stopped and grunted in pain. I ran by, scooped him up and threw him over my right shoulder. On a side note these ponies are lighter than all hell.

"Directions!" I yelled as the crowd started to panic and scatter.

"Three more blocks down, then a right. Just keep going after that until you get to it!" He yelled back. I pushed my legs to run faster down the street. As I skidded around the corner a glass breaking sound echoed through the city. I keep running and eventually came to an observatory looking building but it was hard to mistake the future looking cannon for a telescope. I burst through the door, put Shining down and hopped in the gun's seat. I started flipping the switches and the gun produced a low hum and the vertical charging bar on the left hand side started to go up. The bar hit one hundred percent just as the shield shattered into oblivion. I hit the fire button and a thin blue beam lanced through the enormous machine. Secondary explosions rocketed through the Reaper until it detonated in a ball of fire. I spun the cannon to face another incoming Reaper, waited for the bar to hit one hundred percent again and another Reaper bit the dust. "Squidy ten o' clock!" I spun to ten and fired scoring a hit on unsuspecting Reaper but luck would not have it anymore as a Reaper came crashing on top of the observatory. A bright red light collected right above the cannon but before it could fire the bright golden beam came back with a vengeance. The metal gave little resistance to the beam and the machine detonated but the blast took a good portion of the cannon as well.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." I said nonchalantly. The unicorn gave me a look but said nothing.

"It looks like their retreating again." He pointed at the machines leaving and heading back into the safety of the dark cloud.

"Well let's go see the Princess before they come back. After all thirds time a charm." I said getting out of the seat. He just nodded and led the way to the castle. The trip was relative silence until we got to the castle's front door where the six cowering girls where around two taller ponies with both a horn and wings. The taller of the two had pure white fur, multicolor mane and a motherly look as well as a small smile.

"I thank you for helping keep my subjects safe but I fear they will return soon and there won't be anything to stop them next time." She said warmly even though it was a depressing topic. "I have read the late John's letter. While I am saddened by his unfortunate passing, I am also very disappointed that he continued his research but I have the transport to begin your journey." Wait, what? Apparently I wasn't the only one had this thought.

"What journey?" Twilight asked.

"Why my little ponies, do you think we are the only ones experiencing the Reapers assault?" They all noded. "Of course not. All acrossed the multiverse all sorts of races are facing the Reaper invasion head on." The tall pony explained.

"But why is this happening?" Twilight seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"My old coltfriend, he was a human like Joshua here but he became obsessed with different dimensions and wished to have them all interconnected." She paused to sigh before continuing. "Of course I warned him he might let evil forces in by accident but he assured me he had it under control. I was blinded by love and could not see that it was already too late. He already let a Reaper through and once it was dealt with, I had no choice but the banish John back to Earth." A tear escaped her eye. "I hoped to see him again one day but I'll never get the chance now." Now tears started rolling down her face.

"Hey, he did die trying to close the portals, so he died trying to save people." I lied. She brightened up and Applejack shot me a glare but said nothing. I brushed it off for now and kept consoling the pony. "If anything, it's my fault. He told me to come here a while ago right before he died but I stayed on Earth to continue the fight." The pony brightened more but a frown appeared acrossed her muzzle.

"I would not blame you for what has happened but thank you. I am glad he saw his error and tried to correct it." The tall pony jolted abit. "I apologize for my rude behavior. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Celestia." She gestured to the shorter deep blue pony with wings and a horn. "And this is my sister Luna." I gave them a polite nod.

"How do we stop them? Can't we just use the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight got the conversation back on track.

"No. Our Elements are no match for the metal machines but I do believe you know the answer to your own question. After all what did I send you to Ponyville for?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"To study the magic of friendshi-." One could see the lightbulb go off on top of her head. "We have to get all the other races to work together to stop the Reapers!" The purple pony exclaimed.

"Very good my student. That is indeed what we need to do. The Reapers are using Joshua's universe as a staging ground. We will need to hit them there to squash them out once and for all but be careful my ponies the universes are not trusting of the others." A questioning look flashed acrossed her face. "They do not know how the Reapers came to be and are willing to blame anypony or anyone to have some sort of control in this hopeless slaughter." She concluded sadly.

"Then how are we going get them to work together?" The white unicorn with a curly purple mane asked. I made a mental note to find out her name later.

"This does seem hopeless Rarity." Applejack agreed. I chuckled silently as I crossed out my mental note.

"Fear not my little ponies. I have three friends in the other dimensions that might help. The first is my closet dear friend Yoda, he is almost as old as me." She paused to chuckle. "The next two are humans named Anderson and Jacob Keys. If you find them and give them these." Three parchments appeared in front of her. "They should help you." Twilight was, sur-fucking-prise, making a checklist that had all thier names. "My sister has also decided to join you."

"But what about you?" Twilight asked.

"I shall stay here with my subjects to help. These machines while being older than me, are no match for the sun's rage." There was a collective gasps at her words. A chous of the Reapers call echoed within the cloud as if challenging her claim. "There is not much time. Shining, go back to your home and spend some time with Cadence." The unicorn saluted and ran off. "Follow me." She lead the way to a large blue metal door and with a few button presses the door opened to reveal an elevator. We all climbed in and once the down arrow was pressed the elevator began its slow descent. After a few minutes of silence the large elevator jolted and shook. Looks of confusion were adorn on all of our faces when the large metal box we were in stopped and when another rumble hit us it suddenly dropped. I grabbed the crying butter colored pegasus and held her down until we slowly came to a stop. When the doors opened a large white pill shape greeted us. "This was a gift from all three friends." There were two dual cannons on the top and underneath that had full 360 degree turning capability, four single cannon turrets. Two on each side of the spine looking thing going down the middle, a satellite dish looking thing before what I assumed were the engines. A tube was connected to a part underneath the dish. The thing was mostly white with blue trim. "It's called a Corvette. Its design to get to its destination quickly with little to no hassle." She started walking through a room with computers everywhere. One of the screens said, BLOCKADE RUNNER CORVETTE CLASS READY TO LAUNCH. A dull explosion shook the room.

"Sister! They are back." Luna pointed out. Celestia hit a few buttons and a large metal door opened in front of Corvette.

"Go. Hit the auto-pilot and it will take you to my first friend." Another explosion echoed closer. "Joshua take care of my dear sister and ponies. Now go." The six other ponies ran down the tube while Luna paused. I pulled her gently down the tube into the ship. As we stepped in a large white door closed and locked with dull thuds.

"Come on we need to leave." I said gently. Luna nodded and motioned for me to take the lead. I ran down the sterile white halls until I got to a door the said Bridge above. I met the other six ponies inside, got into the seat and hit the auto-pilot button. A transparent armoured human came up with a yawn. "We need to leave."

"Oh my god, I just wake up and your already needing things." The armoured human said in an annoyed tone.

"The Reapers are here!" The human jumped a little bit.

"Reapers? Why didn't you say so?" Lights started getting brighter and a low hum started. The ship slowly started to move forward out the door. After the Corvette exited the large room, it started to pick up speed as it flew upward. Through the side windows we saw an armada of Reapers landing on Equestria. "Multi dimensional drive engaged. Making the jump to Yavin 4." A multicolor portal opened up as the ship silently flew through the darkness of space. The stars started changing colors while starting to elongate and winked out of existence. The bridge was in total silence for a very extended time frame. All of the ponies were dealing with what they just saw in their own way. I just sighed and watched the colourful rainbow move around the ship.

Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm noticing a lot of spelling and grammer errors slipping through...fuck...I need a beta reader soon...

Chapter 3: The siege of the Reapers

"Approaching the Yavin 4 system. Decelerating to normal space in three hours." The voice echoed through the still silent bridge. Luna retreated to an actual room while I slept in the chair and the six other ponies gathered and slept in the far corner. Once all six were awake and moving Applejack came up to me.

"Ya lied to the Princess." She accused. I pretended to look busy by studying the screen in front of me but she continued. "And as the Element of Honesty, ah don't agree with that." I rounded on her and snapped.

"And where was your Element of Honesty when the Reapers came? Where was it when Celestia was left behind and most importantly why aren't you using to save your FAMILY!" I snapped at her but instantly regretted it as tears started to well up in her eyes. Before I could apologize she ran out of the bridge and I could feel the glares coming from four of the ponies who left to find Applejack. Leaving only Fluttershy and I.

"Excuse me...ummm...are you ok?" She asked. I could only give her a stunned look. I just made her friend cry and she asks me if I'm ok. Upon seeing my confused look she explained a bit. "Animals, ponies and even humans lash out when their hurting...and the way you lashed out against Applejack means you're in some sort distress." I found myself nodding along to her logic.

"I can handle it." I lied but it was so horrible of a lie that she didn't need to be the Element of Honesty to see through it. Still she just smiled and dropped the issue. Her hooves clopped against the floor as she made her way towards me and plopped down once she was next to me looking out the window in awe.

"You know, I always wanted to see what other worlds were like. I know it's horrible that the mean Reapers invaded us but now I get to see the other worlds." There was a pause. "Does that make me a bad pony?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"No. You didn't cause the Reapers to invade. You just saw an opportunity and took it. Besides while I don't know you that well you seem way too nice to be a bad pony." I answered. She tucked her face behind her hair as a red tint covered her face.

"Thank you." She continued to sit there for a moment before turning towards me. "I was the animal caretaker." She shotgunned.

"Sounded like a fun job." I said.

"Why oh yes there was this one time-." She proceeded to tell me her entire life story. From her fillyhood to right before she boarded the train to Canterlot with me and about her problems both old and recent. I was so thoroughly enjoying the conversation with her that I completely missed the ship dropping out of the rift.

"Thanks for that Fluttershy." She beamed at me.

"No problem Joshua, and if you everd need to talk about anything." She put her hoof on my leg. "I'm here."

"Awww what a touching and somewhat creepy moment between a horse and person." A voice echoed through out thr bridge. I sighed and turned to the console. "What? Did I ruin a bestiality moment?" Fluttershy hid her entire face behind her hair. "Seriously dude. This is fucked up?"

"I wonder if I'll do any permanent damage if I smash the console right here?" I retorted. There was an extended silence.

"Uhh never mind. Hey look at this, we're being hailed by the planet. I'll just patch them through."

"Attention unmarked Corvette, your are approaching Yavin IV planet wide refugee camp. Please inform the name of your planet and the Rebellion will do it's best to liberate your planet."

"This is Corvette class SRZX478-59C. We are here from Equestria seeking Jedi master Yoda." The armoured man responded back.

"The only Jedi master there is, is Master Skywalker." Luna's voice suddenly came from behind me at the comment.

"But my sister needs the help of Master Yoda to defeat the Reapers! Every second we waste is another second the machines slaughter the defenseless citizens of Equestria!"

"We would like to help but Master Skywalker is stuck on Naboo with a fleet of machincal squid beings sieging the planet. If you help Naboo we'll be happy to lend assistance to Equestria but whether or not Skywalker wants to help you is up to him." All the ponies on the bridge seemed to be staring at me.

"It's better than nothing. We'll do it." I said loudly.

"There's a fleet amassing on the far side of Yavin. They'll fill you in on the plan. Rendezvous with them. Your ship with be refuelled and rearmed for extended combat. Good luck." The communication was cut after that.

"Well then looks like we're taking the fight to the Reapers already." Luna proudly said.

EARTH

DIMENSION 33b

I grabbed my head in pain. The migraines were getting worse ever since I allowed Harbinger to get into my head. The machine did nothing for the jackhammering pain that pulsed through my head but when the Reaper wanted something, I had to drop everything at once and do it. It was a crummy deal but alive was alive. Then the pain got worse and my thoughts got heavier. "The invasion of every since dimension in under way. Equestria has already fallen to us but a single vessel escaped." I heard one of the lower Reapers report. The caste system that the the ancient machines had was amazing. Every civilization turned Reaper was categoried from tier one to five. Five being the most advance and one being the least. Each tier above commanded the lower one beneath it. Like five would have complete command for one through four. Harbinger however seemed to be leading even the tier five Reapers and speaking of Harbinger.

"Has this vessel been eliminated?" It responded in a bored manner. Only after months of having the lead Reaper in my head made it obvious that it was not bored but almost intrigued. Like a bear being attacked by a squirrel. While individually they were weak and can't harm the bear, if a large enough group attacks...well it's bye bye for the bear.

"No. It fled to..." The other machine trailed off as it processed its databank. "...somewhere." There was a low rumbling.

"Somewhere?" I butted into their conversation.

"Don't speak to me worthless hum-."

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO MY VESSEL LIKE THAT TIER ONE !" The roar of Harbinger shook through my mind.

"Why do you need an ORGANIC vessel anyways?" The other Reaper grumbled.

"Do not question me, Longinus but I do agree with my vessel. How did you lose them?" Harbinger curiosity peaked on how a single ship escaped the sieged planet.

"They used some new drive we've never seen before."

"Then find them and destroy them. Do not fail me, Longinus." With that the headache vanished and I could now go on with my life until the next time they needed to speak. I only hoped I made the right decision by siding with the ancient machines.

"That's not gonna work. Naboo is completely sieged by the mechanical beings. We sent a ship near the edge of the system and not even three seconds later, the frigate was destroyed." A gruff sounding man spoke. "What we need is a blockade runner."

"Only smugglers have those and their not sharing." A female voice retorted.

"What? I thought the Alliance had all sorts of Corvettes." There was a sigh.

"No they were volunteers but after the Empire fell and the Reapers rose...they dropped off the grid." A man ran up to the two.

"Mister Solo, Princess Leia. There is a Corvette asking to take part in the attack. They said they needed to speak with Master Skywalker." The man reported.

"Luke? What would they want with him?" Han asked while turning to the Princess. There was a loud growl from the opposite end of the room. "I don't know Chewie, how would I know?" Another growl followed by a few short barks. "Ponies? Well now I have to go meet this kid." Han started to walk off with Leia right behind him and a tall furry being bringing up the rear. He passed through a doorway before Leia spoke up.

"Ponies?" She asked.

"Chewie said something about them, ask him." Solo replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "All I know is that's a kid with the only Blockade Runner I need. Hey captain, I want to meet the crew. Initiate docking procedure." He said as they passed by the captain. "Anyway as I was saying, the Corvette should be able to get passed the mechanical squidies and then we could liberate Naboo while saving Luke." Several thumps echoed through the hallway. "Well let's go meet him."

EQUESTRIA

PONYVILLE

"Get down!" A red beam bored into the building, just missing an orange filly. "Scootaloo, you got the be more careful."

"Why haven't your sisters come back yet?" The orange filly whispered.

"Quiet! If we're quiet they'll think we're not here." Big Mac cut in.

"But why isn't Applejack here?" Another little filly retorted.

"Ah don't know but it's my job now to keep y'all safe. Now keep quiet." The large red pony whispered urgently. There was a loud mechanical groan and the machine slowly wandered away from what remained of the Sweet Apple Acres farm.

"Big Mac, is it gone?" A lime green unicorn asked.

"Yeah it's gone for now." He confirmed. A mechanical squeal echoed acrossed the razed farm. "It's friends are a different story though." A inpony squeal followed the other one. Peering through the hastily boarded up window he saw more creatures like that John guy a long time ago and beside them were ponies that were horribly disfigured in someway or another. The two legged creature stop as the pony sniffed the air. Acting fast he tossed a small rock through the window and it hit the ground behind them. Both whipped around and after releasing a squeal they ran off. Big Mac let a sigh out. 'Where ever you are Applejack, please be safe.' He thought turning away from the window.

OTHERSIDE OF PONYVILLE

"Derpy, keep low." A pale blue unicorn whispered. "Dinky and your Doctor are going to be fine."

"I know...but I just wished I could help." The grey mare responses with her ears flush against her head. There was a moment of silence before. "Hey Minuette, did you see that strange thing leave Canterlot while the squid things came down?"

"Yeah it disappeared in a rainboom. I wonder if that was Celestia sending somepony for help." Minuette thought for a second before continuing. "That was advanced for something in Equestria though." A whirling sound echoed and a blue box appeared next to them. Spotlights all converged on them as the door flew open.

"Get in!" A brown earth pony shouted. Derpy ran in, along with Minuette, another earth pony, and xxxa unicorn with electric two-tone blue and purple shades. The door closed and the blue box disappeared as red beams blasted the area.

"Come on I think they're gone."

"Are you sure Silverspoon?" The pink filly with a tiara on asked. Silverspoon picked up a small piece of rubble and tossed it. It hit a window, shattering it with a loud sound that echoed acrossed the abandoned ruined town. No squids, no two legged creatures and no disfigured ponies came. The grey filly adjusted her glases before giving her friend a confirming look. The pink filly jumped out of her hiding place and shook the dust from her fur.

"Careful though Diamond. They could just be setting up an ambush." Her friend gave her a dumb look. "A surprise attack."

"They can't be that smart." Diamond Tiara argued.

"Well just judging on what they've done so far. This is a carefully calculated and executed attack...with the end goal being genocide." Her friend gave another dumb look but this time it looked like she was scared of the unanswered question. A mechanical groan alerted them to an approaching squid. A scraping sound was barely heard but it quickly got louder and louder. Silverspoon motion for Diamond Tiara to get back into her hiding place before ducking down, unfortunately a blur tackled Diamond before she could move. The figure latched onto her neck with it's teeth.

"Silverspoon help!" She cried out as more bipedal creatures converged on the down pony. The grey filly kept low and covered her ears as the sounds of ripping flesh, bones cracking and worst of all Diamond Tiara's tortured screams echoed through the deserted town.

"I'm sorry." She whispered over and over as silent tears ran down her face. Soon the screams stopped and the figures departed. She peeked out to see it there were any more creatures. She soon wished she hadn't. All that awaited her was her friend ripped to shread and her entrails all around her. The look in Diamonds eyes caught Silverspoon's gaze. It was the look of pain...and betrayal. Silver adverted her gaze and slowly climed out of the rubble. With a quick glance at her surroundings she found that she was all alone. Still avoiding to look at her friends mangled body and stepping in her blood Silver made her way acrossed the street and into the semi-destroyed bakery. After silently closing the door she tiphoofed to the other side of the counter and curled up to fall asleep. No doubt that what she just saw would haunt her dreams for years to come.


End file.
